Legacy of War Book One
by Astroprime
Summary: Please like my story
1. Anything But Girls

Chapter One

"Anything But Girls"

The moment Mrs. Parker, Kyle's mom, answered the door Niklas Shepard knew something was wrong.

She invited him in had he take his jacket off, with a sigh she told him that Kyle was up in his room, and he been in his room most of the morning. For the life of her, she cannot figure what goes on in the head of her son. He stuck in his room refusing to talk with her and Mrs. Parker was losing her patients with him.

"Maybe he'll talk to you," there hint of annoy in her voice had she left him by the door.

He was not worried too much, Kyle can be stubborn and get in these moods where he does not talk. Had he came to his friend's bedroom, the door was not closed tight, and he slightly push the door open has he came into the room.

The auburn haired boy was sitting on the bed, his knees were against his chest had he wore his headphones on but no music was playing. The boy seems not to notice that Niklas had come in his room, and sat on the bed next to him.

Both boys sat in silent had Niklas look around the room as he wait for him to speak. He knew when Kyle get like this the best thing for him to do is nothing, if he want to talk he would but if you pressure him to talk, like his mother had, get you no where.

Slowly the silent was lift had he heard Kyle murmured it was startling had he not expecting him to speak and he turn to look at him. What he said came out of the blue.

"Jeremy is gone, Walter just said; we're moving out, and then he was gone with Jerry," there was a saddest in his voice; a tear was in his eye.

He seen the way Kyle would play with Jeremy, his brother, and he wish that he play with him like how he played with his brother, just because they are friends instead of brothers. Niklas guess he was jealous about Jeremy, sometimes he teased him a lot through he really liked him.

"I said you can't do that, he's my brother!"

They were not really brothers, Kyle's mother and Jeremy's dad were not married still he never knew that they could take him away.

Sitting up he turned facing Niklas had he slipped his headphones off. "But they said, don't be stupid, you aren't related!"

Unfortunately, he said the first thing that went through his mind. "He's got all my Katy Perry CDs," before he realize his mistake, he felt a CD case ricochet of his blond head, it charge him to fell onto the bed rubbing his head.

He has never snapped like that before. It feels like his heart had sunk to his feet, realized he had hit his best friend. He had to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Nicky, I didn't mean to hurt you," the whole time he have known him, Kyle ever touched him so gentle had he sank with his whole body weight down on his back and bum, rubbing his arm and squeezing him. He heard him, sobbing against him. "It hurts so badly."

Ever have a moment when it feel like time seem to stand still had the rest of the world faded away leaving just the two of you. Well, that how it felt for Niklas had he sighed in a deep relief; Kyle had to notice how much he was enjoying his touch.

Niklas could feel his heart pounding slowly but heavily against his chest had an unspoken agreement, has they rolled together on their sides and Kyle held his friend tight had he felt his moist breath on back.

For about tem minutes or so the boys were laying in silence, heard somebody coming up the stairs, they got up, expecting the door to open.

He was blushing deeply from warm strange feeling; Kyle was still sniffing from his tears.

It's an average Sunday morning; the sun gleam in the room had an eleven year old boy stir in the bed.

"Niklas it time to get up," the voice belong to his mother, Diana Shepard had she called from the kitchen.

Sitting up on the bed, he had that dream again, the one where he was lying naked on a bed has he was wrapped in Kyle's naked embrace. It had been a few days since he learn that Jeremy was gone, and some how he felt like he embarrassed Kyle, so he never mention it.

For some reason he can't seem to forgot, what happen between him and Kyle on that day. Maybe a part of him always wonders, what Kyle had thought about cuddling on his bed; another part wish he had the courage to walk up to him and tell him-what would he tell him?

He never really thought about what he would tell him, how he gets butterflies every times he's with him. With all these feeling had he thought of Kyle, knowing he can't tell him or it would probably destroy their friendship.

So he wrote his feelings down on paper in a form of a Letter.

Hidden himself behind a tree his water pistol pressed against his chest had he held his breath. He was now low on ammo he had Kyle in his sights but he slip away before he got a clear shot. As he exhaled his breath, peeking around the tree, he was gone. Now where did he go? He thought as he was right behind him had he take chases.

"Don't tell me I lost him?"

He came around the tree had he gotten two steps before he felt a wet sensation. It was a trap. And he walked right into it. Using Kyle had belt was clever, had he was spray by water again. His hidden best friend came out from the bushes with smirk on his face.

"I know a person owe me a Dr. Pepper," had he shot him again from his water pistol.

He and Jason Schell had been best friends as long as they both could remember, there were times where they had lost their way, and they always find their way back.

"Okay, I surrender now that you're captured me, guess you gonna tie me up?" he held his wrists out.

"Geez, Niklas, don't play that 'I'm the helpless prisoner' shit again," believe he kisses his mother with that mouth, was getting annoy with him for being a sissy the one thing Jason cannot stand.

"Careful, Jason, the other day he even asked me if we could practice kissing," stepping out from behind a tree, Kyle came over to join them.

That hurt it was not he's intended to hurt the feeling of Niklas. He only ask Kyle to practice kissing, since he was afraid he'd do something wrong, cause he didn't have any experience with girls. It still hurt that he would share a secret like that.

"I don't think we should," they turn to Jason. "Have any secrets not from each other."

His friends looked at him had he spoke, "If we're such good friends, why should we?" a question was left, had silence fell the trio.

Still angry with Kyle, he walk up to him cross his arms had he demand. "Then be honest: Do you've any experience with girls?"

"Sure…Eh…nnnot yet," blushing had he tried to think of an answer.

"Well Jason, wouldn't you like to try all that stuff; hugging, kissing, without having to wait till you're got a girlfriend?" what was said next hurt him more than anything in this world.

"Yeah, okay…but why would I wanna try it with you?"

The blond boy just turn his head in misbelieve. Try not to let him see had his words had upset him; he glanced down at his feet. He thinks of him had ugly, that why he don't want to hug or kiss him. Without lifted his eyes he murmured.

"Am I too ugly for you?"

"C'mon, you know you're cutes…It's just," Kyle interrupted.

"Why don't just tell us what you want?"

He felt his body jerked as he look to his friends a look of deer in headlights terror covered his face. _How do I tell him…I get butterflies every time he's near and if they tell? _

"Swear to me, that you won't tell anybody," inside he pray that his friends would keep it between them.

After they both swore they wouldn't tell Niklas again take a liking to his feet. His mouth tried to move words out but nothing came. His thoughts raced, took one last deep breath; he squared his eyes to his friends.

"Well…cause we're boys we're supposed to go and hug and kiss girls…but I don't really want to do it like that.

When Kyle was so sad about Jeremy, he squeezed me and held me tight and I realized that I like that better. I want to get hugged and…even kissed but how can I tell a girl?" the words spilled out of Niklas' mouth like water over a breached dam.

"So, now you know, guess I'm weird, huh?" he finished. They both looked at each other dumbfounded before turning back to their blond friend.

"Aww, I thought you were gonna tell us a real secret, some thing strange and twisted," classic Jason's respond, so he was not surprise to hear that his best friend, he known along time like to be hug and be kissed.

"Yeah, I already knew that, somehow I noticed that you lose every wresting match and you like to get tied up-" he been interrupted.

"It kinda kinky, for my taste," he just rolled his eyes at Jason.

"Anyway, it's good to know for sure," he said.

The forest fell quiet has there were nothing more to be said. His brown eyes glance from Niklas to Jason and back, his words echo in his head there shouldn't be secrets between us. In all of Kyle's life there had always been him and his mom, only rarely her boyfriends would have children, but her relationships never last for more than a few months.

The longest relationship she had was with Jeremy's dad, it had last about four years. He and Jeremy both had hope that their parents would marry, even that relationship came to a close and with it he had to say bye to the only person he would ever called, my brother.

He realizes what was standing right in front of him. It was staring at him all this time and he didn't realize it until now-his mom's boyfriend come and goes but these two would always be here, they're his best friends.

"I got something to say, too."

The quiet was short life had Kyle turned to his two best friends and in a serious tone spoke. "Since I've been alone with my mom, I know how important you guys are to me, and what good friends we are."

The boys were quiet, had he spoke again. "How about a pact that we'll always tell each other the truth, about our wishes, our needs…fears and dreams."

Both boys turned to look at Kyle before they look at each other. "An agreed!" both spoke of their agreement for the pact.

He smiled.

"So I wanna know," with his arms cross, Niklas look Kyle in the face, wanted to know how he felt about. "When we laid on your bed and hugged, did you like it?"

"Yes."

"Would you wanna do it again?"

"YES!"

"-good."

A smile crept on his face, how Kyle wanted to hold him tight and not let him out. Had friends were talking he allow his mind to wander has he usually do when he is alone, or he is bored. It was only when he hears his name the brown haired boy noticed their attention turn toward him.

"Well Jason, it's your turn."

There was a look of terrify on his face, as his friends gazed at him. "Yeah, what you like to do?" Kyle was interesting what got him so nervous all sudden.

There are secrets he would like to stay secrets. "You're just agreed to tell us every thing," Niklas said, thinking no way he is backing out of this.

"But…I can't tell you it's impossible," as he spoke he was backing away, seen his opening and ran.

He did not get far, had he forgot that Kyle is the better runner on the track team. The auburn haired boy caught up tackling him to the ground.

"Maybe, if I squeeze you a bit, you'll tell us," he slowly began to squeezes Jason, wrapping his arms around him resting his auburn head on his shoulder.

"And, I'll smooch you until you're wet," Niklas said, had his lips were pursed as he move to smooch his friend.

While he was smooching on his cheek, Jason suddenly turned and for a brief moment, his lips brush against his own. Startled he pull back has his blue eyes stared at his green eyes.

There was awkward silent had the boys stared at each other. Niklas sitting up on his knees, as Jason sat on his bottom between the legs of Kyle.

"You kiss me."

"So, you wanna know what I'd really like to do," was a nasty grin of his face, as he leaned forward.

He wrapped his arms around Niklas' waists had he squeezed his friend's backside, and Niklas learned forward giggling had he howled.

"Gees, Jason, you are naughty."

"Well, if he's naughty, I guess we've to spank him," as he spoke, Kyle began to playfully spank the naughty Jason on his rear.

After cuddling for a lot, the boys lay on the grass had they talk for a while. Each boy agreed that they would never forget their pact and they even swore always tell the truth and never let girls destroy their friendship….


	2. New Kid In Hood

Chapter Two

"New Kid In The Hood"

He tiptoed.

Crept in to the room not the first time the brunette boy had snuck into his friend's bedroom; silently moved toward the bed, leaned over the bed, he pressed his lips against those tender lips.

He was good friends with Niklas since their parents were good friends. They were like brothers, inseparable had they were always seen together, and people just thought they were brothers.

He gently brush his hand through his hair, "Mmmm…Jason! It's you! So…early?!" he moaned as he woken.

Jason can't help to laugh at his silly friend, "Sleepyhead, it's half past nine, get up," he stared at his brunette friend as he is smiling.

It felt like he had to dragged Niklas out of bed so he don't spent the whole day in bed.

Still a little groggily sitting at the edge of the bed, the blond boy stretched.

"I still feel like half past six," as he yawned, Jason stood look like he was in deep thought has he stroke his chin.

"Or, wait!" as he begin to speak.

"First I want to know, how it feels…" before his blond friend could react, he was push down onto his bed has Jason position himself between his legs as he began a tickle him.

"…under this soft warm cover?"

Laughter echoes through the walls has his little sister, Dawn Shepard pressed her ear against her wall wondering what they are doing, when they make those noises.

She can't stand not knowing what her brother is up to in his room. Maybe I can see them through the keyhole; she thought to herself has she sneaked out of her room to tiptoe over to her brother room.

The door suddenly swung open, "C'mon get your bike!" she was almost hit by the door as Jason ran out of the room as her brother came out pulling his red t-shirt on.

Her brother came out to the kitchen where Jason still tying his shoes; he glanced up smiling as his blond friend came to get his shoes on. His mom has carpeting and she like to keep them clean by keeping shoes off the carpet.

"I hope Kyle want to go swimming," Jason spoke straighten his back as he waited for him.

"Mom, heard on the new last night that today would be hot," Niklas added, tying his shoes.

With his shoes tied, the boys left through the garage door that led into the kitchen. He made sure he grab his bike has he exit the garage, Jason went to get on his bike had they both rode off down the street.

"We shouldn't," Jason peek into the bedroom, as their friend, Kyle Parker was still sleeping.

Niklas caught that grin cross his face as he spoke; came to know that look in those green eyes it's the same look he gets right before they get into trouble. Never would admit it, those were the best, exciting times in his life.

"Yea, we shouldn't," they both stepped into the room at the same time, as Niklas spoke wandering toward the bed.

"What kind of friend, are we?" as they both stood at the end of bed, Kyle was unaware of their present in his room.

"Nasty kind," Jason grinned, as they both share a look at each other.

The blanket gently was lifted as he expose their auburn haired friend has there was a mischievous grin on their faces. Jason forced back his laugher had he peeled the cover down to the bottom of the bed. Seeing his friend lying there unaware of the wake up call before him, Niklas thought he look so cute when he is sleeping.

"The tickling service is here!"

At that moment had he shouted Kyle did realizes he was no longer alone in his room and just had he open his groggily eyes. He felt those tickling fingers had they both tickled him into submission. At first he fought the urge to laugh. They will not break him.

Both of his friends were tickling him one was tickling the bottom of his feet had the other was tickling under his arm and chest through the fabric of his pajamas shirt.

The more he fought the more he was being tickle, "Stop….pleases, stop…" as he was slowly losing his grasp had the silence was broken to the sound of his laugher has a tear been in his soft brown eyes.

"Stop that, guys! You're ruthless!" has he quickly sat up.

"I was just about to dream of…"

The realization he was about to say, stopping himself.

"I…I've forgotten," he fault to realizes that he already said too much.

"Kyle Parker! Remember you sworn tell us your dreams!" as he was pinned against the bed with his blond friend sitting on top of him.

"I remember! I remember now!"

"The house, where the Millers lived, a new family had moved-they have a kid, a boy! And I been dreaming of him since I saw him," he had left out the boy mind him of Jeremy.

"Hurry, up and get dress," he heard Niklas, sitting beside him as there was a confuse look on his face.

"Yeah, let's go to the Miller house," he was still confused as his friends pulled him out of bed.

"Shhh! I hear some pale-face coming through the woods."

A seven-year-old boy pressed his finger to his lips, for his a half-grown mongrel pup, he named Pal to be quiet. He waited hidden behind a bush, knelt on one knee to look his pup in his big brown eyes as he wagging his tail.

Never wandered too far from home a trail that ran behind the houses, where he pretend to be an Indian raiding people has they wander through the woods. He wore a headband with a feather stuck to it and he only wore a loincloth.

A spear in hand he peer through bushes, "Let's raid them just to scare them to death," he murmur glance his eyes down at the pup sitting beside him.

"Stand and deliver!"

He still didn't know how his friends was able to talk him into going to the Miller house, where a family had moved in after Miss Miller had died a few months prior to end of school. The family had a young child; his sandy-colored hair, brown eyes had reminded Kyle of Jeremy, a boy he once called brother.

Drove his bike down the trail run behind the Miller House, he and his friends are riding their bikes to the house. He was riding his bike, like he is now, when he notice a moving truck parked outside of the Miller house.

As he came closer to the house in the front garden of the house Jeremy's doppelganger was playing fetch with a small dog.

A scream tore him out of his reverie. He looked up to find a boy in a loincloth, a stick in his hands up over his face. Jason pulled his bike sudden halt.

"Hey! This is the kid I told you about," blurted out in a cheerful voice.

The boy slowly back away from them, frightened of what they might do to him. He had to make a run for.

"Gotha!"

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind; he struggled to get free from Kyle's grasp. "Noo I'm not THAT BOY!" he shouted, struggling wildly.

"I just to go home to my…MOM!"

As he was wriggling, Niklas came closer to him to try to calm the frighten child.

"Hush don't be scared, we only want to know if we can be friends?"

"Really?"

Unclear if they were being serious or not, he glanced at the boy with blond hair and then over his shoulder to the auburn hair boy who held him.

"Hey, you guys are cool!" a grin slowly appeared on his face as he spoke. "My name is Martin."

"This is Niklas Shepard and Kyle Parker and my name is Jason Schell," as he spoke he pointed to his friends has he named them.

"Hi."

"We just moved here, and I don't know anyone, yet," Martin said, as he no linger being held.

Had never made many friends, it would make his mom proud of him if he made a friend. "My mom said I've to look for a friend," he utter as Kyle bent down to grab the stick that he had dropped.

"And, now you've found us," he said handing the stick back to him.

"Wow, you want to play with me?" Martin responded cheerful, that he have friends to play with.

"'course we'll play with you."

"And, let's go into Niklas' garden," Jason said, wrapped an arm around the younger boy's shoulders.

"Tell the Bigwig of Stinky Feet our patience is exhausted, this means war," he swung a fly swatter, Martin on one knee as he bowed his head before Niklas, shirtless, a pair of jean shorts had he wore his mother's fake fur coat and her Ushanka hat that he sticks a feather on it.

Standing behind him were both Jason and Kyle, and both boys were shirtless has Jason wore similar headband as Martin, but with more feathers. Kyle stood firm, wrapped a quit around his shoulders, a pair of old brown shorts and a bowler hat with a feather.

All three were bare feet.

"Ha-har! Too late! You're trapped!" Kyle flew the quit back exposing his bare chest with the letters SF drawn on his chest. "Betrayal One of the Stinkies!" Jason shrieked, lunging himself at Kyle pushing them both down on the ground.

Before Martin could get on his feet, Niklas was already on him has all four begun to wrestle.

"Again! They're doing it again! And, there is a new kid with them." As she watched behind a certain window, her brother and his friends were wrestling outside the window, she saw a younger kid wrestling with them.

They lay there in silent, lying on his back he stared in those green eyes of his friend, Jason as he lad on top of him has both Kyle and Niklas lay on either side of them.

"Shall we, tell him everything?" spoke Kyle, thought Martin should know about the pact; he had with his best friends.

His friends both agree to let Martin in on the pact. Sitting under the shade of a tree, Kyle spoke as he sat between his friends, arms around their shoulders.

"We're not just friends, we like us so much that we have made an agreement-we'll always tell each other the truth, tell what we like and what we're dreaming of, and: No Girls Here!"

"We tell you this because we like you," Niklas added afterwards, looking at his friends.

"Everything goes-like belching, farting…and all the nice things-hugging…kissing each other…" as he heard Jason, Kyle wrapped around Niklas' head just has Jason mention kissing, he kissing Niklas' cheek.

"W…wow! You mean…real kissing…on your lips! What's it like?" Martin was blushing has he pointed his fingers to his lips as he inquired.

"Well, Martin, if you want to try it, no problem," Niklas pointing to him and his friends, continuing to speak. "Just pick one of us to kiss you?"

The little boy blushed thinking it strange for a boy to want to kiss other boy, thought girls was the only one who wants to kiss a boy but the idea of kissing a boy was strangely a peering.

For just being only seven, his curiosity gotten the best of him as he made his choice. "Umm…Ok…Kyle may kiss me!" he pointed his finger at him.

Niklas tried to hide his disappointment. _Some hippies have all the luck_, Jason thought as the expression of irritate was clearing visible on his face.

He moved closer, sitting on his knees facing the younger boy and Martin couldn't shake the feelings that they are just messing with him.

"You're not fooling me, are you, this isn't some joke, you aren't gonna tell me it-" gently, felt his heart stepped up another notch in his chest at the thought of this request but as soon as lips met and the outside world didn't exist.

As if almost on instinct they kissed open mouthed, knowing it's what adults do. Both boys were lost in the moment, tasting each others mouths for the first time. Slowly pull away, Martin stared blushing into those brown eyes has Kyle smile back at him.

A frantic scream tore Martin out of his reverie. Realizing that Niklas' little sister had came out into the garden, she had heard them, seen them kissing. So this what her brother been up, all those times she heard strange noises from his room of him and his friends doing dirty things to each other.

"Now you start spoiling the other boys too!" its one thing he do dirty things, Dawn will not stand idle has they turn another boy to do dirty things.

Jason quickly snapped back, stating that it not dirty beside there nothing dirty about kissing a boy, aside girls do it why can't a boy.

"You'll know when I've told your mother, Mister Schell," she spoke over him, not caring for what he had to say.

"Leek Mom!"

"What's up, here kids?"

Her scream had drawn the attention to her mother, Diana, who had went out to check on her children, to find that her little girl was lying on her stomach, has Niklas was tying her wrists together; a bandana tie around her mouth.

"NIKLAS!"


	3. Today's Youth

Chapter Three

"Today's Youth"

Never had seen his friend's mother so angry, had she found her son tying his little sister up. As she ordered her son to his room, she untied her daughter and told her to get back in the house as she turns to her son's guests. She calmly told the boys sorry on her son's behalf and it would be for the bet that they go home.

Neither spoke a word as they walk around the front of the house were they left their bikes. Martin quietly watched has Jason pulled his shirt down, bent to grab his bike, he mount his bike turning to them.

"Well, that was fun," it was his way of lighting the mood has he rode toward his house.

He climb on the back of the bike had Kyle told him to hold on tight. He began to pedal the bike had he felt him grasped him tightly. It reminds him of those times he had taken Jeremy for rides on the back of his bike.

There is many things about Martin that would mind him of Jeremy, had forgot the sound of his laugh until he heard Martin's it sound just like his. It made him forget that Jeremy was gone.

Had they were heading back he asked if Martin would like him to show him around town. Martin's mother had told him to stay close to the house while she was working and not get to explore much.

"I would like if you do that," Martin spoke into his ear.

"Don't worry, it's my pleasure to show you around Oakvale," he smiled as he replied.

Kyle rode into the driveway of Martin's house, Martin slowly got off the back of bike and stood there, has his mom would be home about suppertime and it lonely by himself.

"Kyle," he was about to ride off, stopped had he heard his name he turned glancing over his shoulder. "Would you like to hang out some more?"

"Why did your folk decide to move here?" wondered Kyle had he follow his younger friend around to back of the house. In the excitement of wanting to welcome Martin to the neighborhood, he forgot to ask him what brought to Oakvale.

The boy stopped at the gate, let into the garden turned answer the question. "My mom got a new job, and we move here," push the gate open, has he led the way in the garden.

They walk through the yard. It was bigger than his garden, but smaller than that of Niklas'. As the boys got to the backdoor that was a sliding glass door, Kyle asked about Martin's father. He hadn't mention his father and he thought that Martin's dad had left as Jason has had, or had died like Niklas'. Maybe he didn't have a father. He knew how hard it is to grow up not knowing who your father is his mother had told him that it was a stupid college's party and she never found out his name.

It look like the seven year old about to cry, without turning to look at Kyle, spoke in a whisper had he slid the door open.

"My dad, he's dead."

Kyle knew how hard it is to lose a parent, seen it through Niklas when he lost his father a few months back.

"I'm sorry."

Niklas waited in his room for more than fifteen minutes. The spanking was going to happen, and it was going to be bare. There had been spankings in the past. She slowly appeared at the door, closed the door behind her as she came in the room. Seeing his mother entering his room, the boy gotten up from the bed he was sitting on.

Quietly he turns so his back was to his mother had he knelt next to the bed, leaned over the edge, and rested his arms on the flat surface. She grasped Niklas' shorts and white briefs, one hand on each side, and pulled them down past the younger boy's rear end.

Diana adjusted the position of her son's rear end slightly. She brought the flat side of the paddle down, fast and hard. She managed to hit both of the blond boy's bare bottom-cheeks at the same time.

The second time, she hit just the right side, this was pretty bad. The one unprotected cheek had to feel the force of the blow all by itself. A moment paused; he put his right hand back over his rear end, trying to cover the parts that had been uncovered.

Those parts weren't enjoying this. They definitely wanted to be covered again. She took Niklas' arm and put it back on the bed. She struck the two sides of his bare bottom back and forth, hard wasn't holding back.

She had settled into a steady rhythm, spank back and forth at a measured pace. He couldn't see what his bottom looked like, but friction had obviously set it on fire, felt little flames dancing across the skin.

He began to cry.

There wasn't any sound except for a soft echo of his crying. After a few moments, she put her hand on her son's back again gently, this time. Niklas was still crying reaching back and felt his rear end. There didn't seem to be any actual flames, but he could feel them anyway.

She helped the crying boy to his feet looking at his rear end for a moment and seemed to be satisfied. It was probably about the color. When he glanced down, he could see that the bottom was a deep red. Was it supposed to be that red?

"Pull your pants up," rubbed his bottom for a moment, and then did as he'd been told.

After his pants were up, Diana stood silence for a moment gazing at her son as if she was considering something. "You're getting corner time," it surprised him; he was still sniffling a bit, led to a corner of his bedroom.

He was confused, so he resisted for a moment, her response was to give his already-spanked rear end a fast but hard slap. The boy jumped and got into the corner, she pushed the boy's head down.

"Stay this way."

"Now, listen to me by the way, I'd like to hear an apology for real. Before, you were just hoping that I'd let you off the hook," he turned a little, as she spoke.

"I'm really sorry, Mom."

"Good, but there's more," he looked at his mother, appalled.

"You're grounded for one week, and that means no videogames, no television and you know you deserved it."

Niklas groaned inwardly, but he didn't say anything. However, he could see the light at the end of the tunnel if he didn't argue.

"You get fifteen minutes of corner time. The door is staying open. If I check and you're not in the corner, I'll add another week on your punishment."

This sounded like the end of it, so he was not about to complain and risk who knows what. The eleven-year-old had stopped sniffling, but his rear end still hurt, he was tired, and just wanted to lie down on his bed.

For the full fifteen minutes, Niklas stayed obediently in the corner, head down, from time to time, he would hear slight noises from outside of his room as his mom, or sister moved , she returned stating the time's was up. He sat down and was surprised to find that sitting was possible. His rear end was unhappy about the treatment it had received, but the flames had started to die down.

He turned over and lay down, face-down, this time to rest. The worst was over.

It had been along day and all Carter wants is to soak in a warm tube, the thought kept her going for the drive home. She just needed to get her seven years old son, Martin his dinner and then she could soak in the relaxing bath.

The mood she was in not feel like cooking anything. Guess, she could order a pizza from that place, she tried to member the name was it called Java Lava . If she order out there would be fewer dishes to wash, she likes the idea of fewer dishes to wash.

As she pulled in the driveway, she notices a strange bike resting against the garage door. Her first thought was someone had broken into her house, that thought was push aside had who would be stupid enough to break into the sheriff's own residents. Maybe, Martin had met a friend and the bike belongs to the friend-she hope that was the cases, or Mr. Walgreen would be sharing his cell tonight.

The sound of Pal's barking had she walked through the front door. She pat him on the head, memory the day her son brought him home said the puppy had followed him back from the park. Ever since than Pal came like one of the family, has she hung her jacket and slip her shoes off she shouted.

"Martin, I'm home," she wander away from the door she wait for any response.

As she walked for the kitchen, she heard another voice than her son's, probably the owner of the bike outside.

As she came in the kitchen, she found her son sitting at the table had a young boy was learning against the counter has he caught her gaze.

"Mommy!"


End file.
